The Mutates
The Mutates is a large group of supervillains created and utilized by the nefarious Dr. BadGuy. Although his reasons for creating these mad, half-human half-creature hybrids and sicking them on the world is not known to the world at large, his choice could be considered by some to be humanitarian work or at the very least only anti-hero by nature. Mutates are created through the use of sophisticated neogenetics, which allows any organism, no matter its evolutionary history, to be properly fused to another species, with nearly immediate changes widely considered beneficial and, on Earth and similar planets, an effective way to render superpowers in already-born individuals. Unfortunately, despite BadGuy being of incredible genius, he has not yet perfected the neogenetic techniques to a level of other species, such as the Zomm or the Aurix, and because of this the mutation has some very obvious side-effects. Initially, the subject will experience no physical change beyond simple muscle mass alteration or minor physical changes like mere millimeters of extra webbing between the phalanges. Despite this, they will, usually either immediately or as little as 24 to 38 hours, begin to experience some serious physiological changes, such as ramped up durability, strength, agility or even improved or new senses. Another thing that quickly increases is the amount of endorphins released into the system during physical activity, which can reach a level of minor dependency on it, becoming addictive and leaving many Mutates to delve into criminal activity whether Dr. BadGuy has requested it be done or not. After about a year's time, however, the Mutate will suddenly begin to notice physical changes, as well: this is caused by the DNA merging to a more proper 50/50 level. As such, Mutates will at this stage begin to exhibit physical traits of the species they have been merged with. For instance, Raccoon developed fur, sharp teeth and claws while The Trilobite developed tough, chitinous skin and began to require a breathing apparatus to properly breathe on land. It is during this time that most Mutates who end up betraying their "father" will do so, shocked and ashamed at their new form, no longer to walk idly through normal society at their whim and forever marked for what they have become. By the end of this transformation, the Mutates become little more than what might be otherwise considered anthropomorphic animals and plants, literally half-human and half-creature. Appearance The appearance of each Mutate varies by the individual, due to their own personal clothing and item preferences, what is required to keep them going in some cases such as breathing apparatuses and the like, and what DNA has been injected and merged into their system. Personality As with appearances, each Mutate has their own unique personality, having developed it over the course of their lifespan. However, many have become addicted to the endorphins released in their system to a certain extent and aggression is usually fairly high in some manner or another. Abilities The abilities of each member of the Mutates is highly varied, primarily based upon their initial human capabilities coupled with the strengths gained through their neogenetic mutation. Relationships The Mutates have little regular contact with the outside world beyond the occasional robbery performed so that BadGuy can continue his experiments, and the occasional mayhem spread by some of his more sadistic subjects (thanks to a sufficient lack of volunteers leading him to require various ne'er-do-wells). No Mutates are currently known to still associate with their former relationships before kidnapping/hiring and eventual transformation. It is believed that most of them either are ashamed of what they have become to let their families see them that way or have grown beyond their former care of their loved ones, thanks to their newfound powers corrupting them on some level. History Members Gallery Gallery starts off with the group's founder, Dr. BadGuy, and is then followed by various Mutates in alphabetical order. Currently this list is incomplete, and only showcases the Mutates in their main universe iteration. Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Casimiro Cabral No Image.png|Anamalocaris No Image.png|Archelonius No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Berserk Dirk Howard Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Chaz Roberts No Image.png|Bulldog No Image.png|Canthus No Image.png|Cliffhanger No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Cruncher No Image.png|Cyber-Eltrut No Image.png|Deino Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia No Image.png|Diver No Image.png|Drugbust No Image.png|Firecone No Image.png|Fuscus No Image.png|Fuzzmeister Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Reginald "Reggie" Hutchinson No Image.png|Greyhound No Image.png|Grounder No Image.png|Jackson Killer Bee (Mutate).gif|Killer Bee Dexter Hackman No Image.png|Mantro No Image.png|Mole Cricket No Image.png|Perch Rade Tsybulenko Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Michael Procyon No Image.png|Scorpio No Image.png|Snap No Image.png|Supercycle No Image.png|Terror Toad Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Humans Category:Evolved humans Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains